


immortality

by gaerard



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, MCR, WWII, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, not too sure about that but, tw//ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaerard/pseuds/gaerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we promised each other those three words. we saw them on paper with our hazel eyes. <br/>we remembered.<br/>one of us wished we didn't.<br/>//<br/>The year is 1942. Frank and Gerard are mere boyfriends who struggle to get by. Obviously, they have to hide their homosexuality. If anyone found out, well then we all knew what would happen. To the outside world, they are just friends that support each other through their life struggles. But, behind closed doors, they are passionate lovers that would take a bullet for one each other. With the recent war that America had plunged itself into, Frank and Gerard are scared. <br/>And they sure as hell have a reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immortality

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys idk how i'm going to write this but i hope it turns out alright?? basically some triggers before you read are obviously some depictions of violence, people dying due to guns and war and whatnot. anyways hope you enjoy ?? ALSO the povs will switch probably every chapter or so

I remember.

I remember sittng in the bar with Frank and some friends. We were almost all drinking something different. There was a jukebox in the corner loudly playing a tune that sounded familiar. I can see a few gals in swooshy dresses, trying to gain the attention of some well-groomed men that were laughing and chuggging beers. Frank was laughing at a joke my brother, Mikey, just said. That's good. Mikes doesn't talk too much. It's really good when I see him slowly making his way out of his invisible shell.

I remember Frank's hand slipping under the bar table, and landing on my outside thigh. He rubbed his thumb for a little bit, before slowly moving it back before anyone sees. I looked over at him and flashed a warm smile. The other guys were being rowdy and having a good time.

It was a Sunday night. It was December 6th, 1942. We were all full of laughter and happiness. Just from being around each other. Just from knowing that we all had each other. There was nothing more important than that.

Soon, the night came to an end, and we all left for home. I said goodbye to Mikey, giving him a tight hug. Our friend, Ray, came up to me and pat me on the back, a half-empty beer in his hand. The two left, saying empty-hearted goodbyes because they knew we were to meet again tomorrow. Those empty-hearted goodbyes were the last empty-hearted words from then 


End file.
